


What Would You Give In Exchange For Your Soul (by Bill Monroe)

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s02e15 Reprise, F/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-28
Updated: 2005-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday">Open on Sunday community.</a> Prompt was country music.</p></blockquote>





	What Would You Give In Exchange For Your Soul (by Bill Monroe)

He had been played for a fool. The world was a petty place, full of venal people, ugliness present in every gesture.

There was no such thing as the triumph of good over evil, not when evil was a stain inside everyone. He was a raw wound and he was so tired of bleeding. He was numb and had no idea what to do next, when she appeared. Sent by the devil, he grimly surmised.

Seconds later, he tore into her, biting and bucking, while she laughed underneath him. She would help him cauterize the wound. Make him stop caring.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community.](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday) Prompt was country music.


End file.
